walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Winston (Video Game)
Winston is an original character and an antagonist who first appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Winston's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "All That Remains" Winston is first encountered 16 months after Omid's death. As Christa and Clementine attempt to start a small fire in the woods in order to prepare a weasel, they discover that the moist wood does not burn well. Christa departs from Clementine in order to salvage more firewood, though she never makes it back as she is ambushed and interrogated by a group of three scavengers, who believe that she is not revealing the location of any of her other group members. As Clementine observes the robbery, she is noticed by Winston after she either uses a rock to distract the scavengers or tries to sneak away undetected. Winston immediately gives chase to the fleeing child, though Clementine's small stature gives her an advantage as she dodges walkers and uses the environment to get away. Winston eventually subdues Clementine by grabbing her. Clementine responds to this by biting his hand until his thumb is nearly ripped off in an attempt to escape which succeeded. (Determinant) She attempts to then crawl into a log to avoid the injured Winston, though she is dragged out from the log and held down. (Determinant) Clementine tilts sideways in his grasp in order for a trapped walker to grab his arm, and then inadvertently leads another walker into him after pulling her arm away from it when it grabbed her. After pulling her arm away, the pulling force she was using makes her fall over and knock Winston over with her, rendering the vulnerable man incapable of escaping his dispatch as the last, fatal abrasion is delivered from a walker, ultimately ending his life. Death ;Killed By *Clementine (Caused) *Zombies While attacking Clementine, she tilts sideways in his grasp in order for a walker that is trapped in a tree stump to grab him. He manages to break free of its grip, but Clementine inadvertently leads another walker right into him which bites into his neck, killing him. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Winston has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and possibly unnamed people Relationships Clementine For the short time Winston and Clementine interacted, he was irritated by her lack of co-operation when he was robbing her, and bemused by her evasiveness. Clementine severely injured Winston in many ways before causing his death. After his death, Clementine was shocked about what she had done. Christa Winston was very hostile towards Christa, as he and his group robbed her and didn't believe her when she claimed to be alone. This hostility was further shown when Winston stabs her in the leg for lying to him and his group. (Determinant) Appearances Video Game Season 2 *"All That Remains" Trivia *Winston is the first character in Season 2 to be killed by walkers. *He is one of the many characters whose name is only mentioned in the credits. **His name is mentioned in deleted audio files, though. *Winston is one of four characters Julian Kwasneski has voiced, the others being the Radio Officer, the Radio Survivor and Johnny. *Winston's spear is later seen down by the riverbed, which may indicate that Victor used it on a walker. Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Miscellaneous Survivor Category:Deceased Category:Bandits Category:NPC Category:Antagonists Category:Leaders